


Steal a Hoodie, Steal a Heart

by blueyeddrabble



Category: Free!
Genre: Clothes Stealing, M/M, boyfriend clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble
Summary: Rei's clothes go missing, but he loves the reason why.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Steal a Hoodie, Steal a Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PetiteNiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteNiku/gifts).



> I had fun writing this! I haven't really written fluffy Reigisa before.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Rei never knew what would come out of dating Nagisa. He was expecting someone who craved physical contact and would push him to try new things, but what he never expected was having all of his hoodies taken out of his closet.

It started during the first time Nagisa came over after they started dating. Nagisa was cold and asked Rei to borrow something to warm him up. Rei dug through his closet to find a plain purple hoodie that was way too large for Nagisa, but Rei realized there was something endearing about seeing his boyfriend in his clothes. Nagisa left later in the night still wearing the hoodie that he borrowed.

The next time was after practice whenever Nagisa rummaged through Rei’s locker while they were changing only to grab a black and white checkered hoodie and throw it on over his clothes. 

“Rei-chan, I’m cold. Come warm me up.” Nagisa whined, making grabby hands at his boyfriend like a toddler would do.

Rei was always weak when it came to Nagisa, so he, of course, walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Rei never realized Nagisa borrowed (read:stole) his clothes as much as he did. He didn’t realize it until he was trying to put together a nice outfit for their date. He realized that every hoodie that used to hang in his closet had disappeared. He hunted for something to wear, and he ended up finding a sweatshirt. He threw on the sweatshirt and ran to the train station to meet up with Nagisa.

When he sees Nagisa, he notices something that doesn’t look right on Nagisa. Nagisa sat on a bench wearing a hoodie that had pastel butterflies all over it. The thing Rei noticed was not only was that hoodie way too big on him, but it was also Rei’s favorite hoodie that he was planning on wearing today.

“Nagisa, how are you doing babe?” Rei asked walking up to his boyfriend, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “I love your outfit. You look so cute.”

“Thanks Rei-chan! I love this hoodie. I’m really happy we’re dating, so I can steal your clothes.” Nagisa giggled.

Rei was in shock. He never had been in a relationship, so his boyfriend claiming that he was able to steal his clothes was news to him.

“Uhm… Naigsa is that true?” 

“Of course it is Rei-chan! That’s why I have all of your hoodies. I mean not just that. They help keep me calm. They smell like Rei-chan, and it really makes me happy. It just feels like when I wear one, Rei-chan will always protect me because he’s the best boyfriend in the world.”

“Nagisa. I love you.” Rei took his boyfriend’s hand and held it in his own. “I’ll make sure to get more hoodies to wear for you to steal.”

“Aww Rei-chan I love you too! We should probably leave though so we aren’t late for the movie.” Nagisa got on his tippy-toes to press his lips against Rei’s before yanking him out of the train station.

Rei might not have any hoodies left, but he knows that he would always trade his hoodies for a happy Nagisa.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed.
> 
> Come yell about gay swimming with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble).


End file.
